


Pull

by Jemisard



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with them sharing random girls. It started to get a little more than that.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, they don't seem to be able to resist the pull of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threesome

Some girls liked control and some liked being held helpless when they fucked them.

It would determine how they did it. If they would bend her over to brace against Jensen’s solid weight and suck him off while Cougar fucked her, or if she’d be clinging to Cougar’s hips to mouth him while Jensen held her off the floor and ploughed into her.

It didn’t change things a lot for either of them. They would knead at supple flesh, slip back and forth into willing, slick heat, taking steadily, quickly, roughly or slowly. She’d moan, or not. She’d come at least once or twice, they made sure of that.

Their hands met sometimes as they fucked her, slipped over each other to grasp and hold her still as they fucked her. Cougar would watch Jake’s chest and stomach, the strong muscles tightening and shifting as his hips moved. Jake would watch Cougar’s shoulders and arms, supporting the girl with discreet strength.

They followed each other’s cues without ever agreeing to do so, slowing or speeding up until they were coming soon after one another. They’d help her back up and Cougar would kiss her mouth softly and Jensen would fumble until he missed his chance and then she’d be gone and they’d be left to their drinks and the memories.


	2. Together

It was as close as they came to fucking each other.

Cougar leaned back into the wall, hands pulling the girl’s legs wider. He was pushed deep into her, her tight ass clenching and relaxing around his cock as she was moved over him.

Jake held her hands against the wall on either side of Cougar’s body, driving slow and deep into her cunt. She moaned and writhed between them and Cougar’s hands brushed Jake’s thighs as they all moved.

“Baby, you feel so tight,” Jake murmured to her. His hands slid down her arms, to massage her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. “Feeling good, all filled up there?”

“Yeah,” she groaned, getting her feet under her to bounce on them as much as she could. Jake made a sound and then his hands were tangling with Cougar’s to help lift her, drop her back onto their cocks as they fucked her. Inside her, there was that thick pressure through her body, feeling the move of one another’s cocks in her, against each other and her inner walls.

She came hard and fast, quivering between them and then again and it was all wet heat and Cougar coming with a small sigh, head tipped back and Jake watching the pulse in his throat as he hammered into her. He got over the edge, grinding deep against her and letting Cougar’s hand on his chest hold his weight from pushing into both of them.

Then she was wriggling to free herself and they stepped back away again, from her.

From each other.

Because even with her, it was a little too close to what they wanted.


	3. Too Far

It was in her apartment, sprawled on her expensive sheets.

She was slumming by picking them up, but they were game and she drunk and horny and didn’t want to try and find a pair of boys not threatened by a bit of boy on boy in girl action.

Cowboy and Blondie were a pretty pair. They had names, but she’d forgotten and they didn’t care that she had. Blondie was trying to strip himself without standing up, Cowboy chuckling at his friend from her neck where he pressed kisses that were soft and chaste compared to what his hand was doing between her legs.

“Gonna put you down like a big, muscled mattress,” she groaned to Blondie. “Squeeze you up into me and get your cowboy friend to ride us.”

“Nearly right,” Blondie agreed, tumbling into the bed with them, using his large frame to crowd her back against his friend. “But Cougs likes to hold a girl against him, over him. And I like having space to move.” He wriggled his butt and she laughed, enjoying the feel of a smile against her neck.

“Well then, boys.” She pushed Cowboy down and grabbed a condom, tossing it to him. “I hope you’re both ready because I’m aching to get you two in me.” She moaned and pushed her fingers into herself, stretching them. “So fucking wet for it.”

Blondie caught her hips and flipped her, making her gasp at the shock of his strength, then she was chest to chest with Cowboy and he was pushing up into her, his hands pressing along her back.

She ground down against him, pushing him deep and spreading her legs wide over his body. “Come on,” she moaned. “Get in me, fuck my cunt.”

“Fuck. Yeah, fuck, hang on.” He was scrabbling for protection while she kissed Cowboy’s chest, his head tipped back to clearly avoid her taking liberties.

Whatever. She didn’t want them for their ability to kiss.

Then Blondie was behind her, all heat and strength and thick and deep as he pressed into her, filling her up so. Fucking. Full.

“Oh Jesus,” he whispered. “Fuck. I can feel you,” he whispered.

It was good, but awkward. Blondie was hesitant about his weight over them, even leaning on his hands, bracketing them with his broad chest and shoulders. There wasn’t enough space to move or get them as deep as she wanted, together.

“Off,” she demanded. Blondie backed off immediately and she twisted to shove him to sit back on his heels. “Need you two closer.”

It took a moment for her demand to sink through the fuzz of booze and lust, but then Blondie caught on. He caught Cowboy’s knees and spread them, dragging him back and up into his lap until they were pressed tight, cock to cock.

She straddled them, crouching and pushing back onto them with a moan. It was good, so good, feeling them shift together, Blondie pushing them both up in a slow roll with his hips and she could sink back to get them all the way in.

Cowboy watched them with an expression she couldn’t decipher, didn’t care to so long as they kept moving like that, pressing deep and wide into her. His hands held her thighs as the two of them moved him, her pressing down, his friend controlling their pushes up until she had enough and started to slam down onto them, pumping hard and fast until she was coming and she didn’t let up even then. She took again and again until she was leaning on her hands, shivering with pleasure.

Blondie’s hands slid under her, knuckles pressing into her thighs. His thrusts were short and sharp, their bodies out of sync and it took her over the edge again when she realised he was holding his friend’s hips and bucking against him until they both came, still pressed tight to one another in her.

She crawled off to the side, sprawling on her back.

Blondie’s thumbs rubbed over his friend’s hips slowly for a moment as they both slowed their hard panting. Cowboy pulled away after a moment, turning his back on both of them and sliding from the bed to start cleaning himself up.

Blondie looked away somewhere else, pushing his glasses back up his nose before heading out to take his turn in the bathroom.

Oh.

OH.

Cowboy was already dressing again, not waiting for his friend. Friend? He leaned to give her a chaste kiss to the mouth and he was striding out.

“Cougar?” Blondie looked after him and swore. “Sorry, I gotta, better catch up with him.”

“Go, go, lock the door after you,” she sighed.

So worth it.

She just hoped it had been for them.


End file.
